ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO
by Yoru Black
Summary: Songfic.How did I fall in love with u.One last Breath.Mañana no es hoy.Harry se da cuenta q Herm es mas importante para él de lo q piensa y apesar d las circunstancias va en su busqueda para hacercelo saber... EPILOGO. Y UN EXTRA:Se me acaba.
1. How did I fall in love whit u

_Hola!!! Eh aquí yo de nuevo con otro songfic, cada capitulo es una canción diferente y este será How did I fall in love whit u, de Backstreet Boys, la canción es hermosa nn, desd la primera vez q la escuche por allá de octubre-noviembre del 2000 cuando compre mi disco de Black & Blue, me fascino :D, además, la voz d Sweet D, la hace sumamente especial._

_Los personajes de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

_Y lo mas importante:_

_Este songfic esta dedicado a **Aiosami**, porque se que le encanta la pareja Harry/Hermione, y gracias a sus fics, he llegado a creer que son la pareja perfecta. Querida amiguis, espero que te guste por que lo escribí especialmente para ti. nn _

* * *

** How did I Fall In love whit you**

El reloj marca las 21:00 hrs. en el No. 4 de Privet Drive, desde hace 2 semanas que Harry James Potter prefiere encerrarse en su cuarto y pasar horas solo recostado en su cama, y en realidad a quien le dan ganas de convivir con la peor clase de muggles aquellos que se dicen sus parientes. Aun esta presente en su mente el día en que su padrino le ofreció ir a vivir con él, cuanto daría por que aquella ilusión se hubiera realizado. Por desgracia el ser mas cercano a un padre que conoció, estaba muerto. Y aunque sus tíos le dan un trato medio digno desde que los miembros de la Orden les advirtieron que lo debían tratar bien, aun odiaba estar en ese lugar. Recostado sobre su cama, con sus brazos bajo la nuca, miraba el techo de aquella fría habitación, a pesar de que la temperatura afuera es alta.

Se pone de pie y camina hacia el escritorio desordenado, lleno de pergaminos, junto a ellos el tintero, libros y cartas pasadas de sus amigos y conocidos. Cargar con el estigma de ser: "El niño que vivo" no es fácil y frente a él, un recordatorio de que no todo en su vida esta mal: la foto de él y sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales despliegan una enorme sonrisa, él esta entre ambos, dibujando una sonrisa también, en ese momento deseó que aquel instante y esas sonrisas se tornaran eternas y no sentirse como se siente ahora, tan solo. Los tres tienen 11 años, esa foto fue tomada poco antes de terminar el primer curso. Su mente comienza a trabajar recordando y añorando aquellos días, cuando sus rostros desplegaban esas pulcras sonrisas.

_Remember when, we never needed each other_

_The best of friends like sister and brother_

_We understood we'd never be alone_

Su mirada esmeralda, la cual había perdido su brillo después de la muerte de Sirius, destello una chispa de luz al mirar a la chica a su lado derecho: Hermione Granger, la niña sabelotodo e insoportable en un principio. Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado desde ese entonces, su interior fue creciendo con su estatura, aquellos niñitos habían quedado en el pasado, pero quien mas le impresionaba sin duda era Hermione, ya no le importaba quebrantar las reglas, luchaba por sus ideales contra viento y marea, como su idea del P.E.D.D.O., no importaba si nadie estaba de acuerdo, ella seguía adelante. Después de lo del incidente del Troll, su actitud dio un vuelco de 180 grados. Su amistad se consolido y desde ese momento no sean separado en lo absoluto.

_Those days are gone, now I want you so much_

The night is long and I need your touch 

Así es, han pasado por toda clase de aventuras, peligros y dolorosos momentos. Ron y... Hermione aun siguen a su lado, son sus aliados....

Aliada... en realidad... ¿Es solo eso?. Recordó aquel momento en el baile de Navidad cuando ella fue pareja de Víctor Krum y su corazón dio un vuelco, lo sublime que se veía, fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquella niña que miraba en el retrato en su mano, se estaba convirtiendo en todo una mujer, una bella dama. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado muy leve y sus labios arquearon una sonrisa tan pulcra o talvez más que la de aquella imagen. Hacia tanto que no sonreía de esa manera... Y pensar que Hermione fue el motivo...

_Don't know what to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

¿Por que se estaba sintiendo de esa forma?, "es solo mi amiga", sin embargo esa estúpida excusa no impide que los latidos de su corazón vallan en aumento y que sus mejillas se tornen de un color mas intenso cada vez. No obstante, había algo mas, mucho mas allá que eso, el sentimiento que nacía en su corazón y recorría su cuerpo, ese cosquilleo que lo hacia estremecerse y sin ningún motivo aparente, hacerlo sentir tan bien. Recordaba lo que alguna vez llego a sentir por Cho, pero esto no se le comparaba, era algo totalmente nuevo para él. "¿Habrá niveles para el amor?" se pregunto inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de haber siquiera utilizado aquella palabra de cuatro letras. Cuando reacciono, estaba sorprendido. Amor... ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?. En realidad el problema real no era lo que Harry sintiera, sino que es lo que pensaría ella cuando se enterara..

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Fallen so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

Cerro los ojos, dejando caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, su cabeza se inclino un poco hacia atrás y dio un suspiro. En su mente divagaba la misma persona en distintos episodios, momentos cruciales en su vida, hasta aquel ultimo momento en que la vio, al despedirse de ella en King's Cross. Escuchó su dulce y a veces severa voz llamándolo, en todos sus recuerdos estaba ella, buenos o malos, siempre estaba a su lado y sabia muy bien que, no importaba que, Hermione siempre estaría allí para él.

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that I resemble_

Había ocasiones en las que a su lado se sentía como un niño pequeño, tal ves por que casi siempre era sobreprotectora, y aunque a veces le llegaba a molestar, muy en su interior se sentía feliz al saber que alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar, "Hermione que voy a hacer contigo" pensó sonriendo y respirando hondo, en señal de que no podía pretender que se conformaría con solo ser su amigo..

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

"Ron.." Se sobresalto al recordar ese nombre, miro la imagen del pelirrojo a su lado izquierdo, sintió que sus ojos lo incriminaban, aunque solo fuera su imaginación. Se sintió culpable al recordar lo que su mejor amigo sentía por su también amiga aunque este no lo aceptara. "Es solo tu amiga Harry, y Ron... no puedes hacerle eso, es tu mejor amigo". Se repetía en la mente una y otra vez intentando hacerse entender que no era justo mortificar de esa manera a aquella persona que le brindo su sincera amistad, el único amigo (junto con Hermione por supuesto) que había tenido en la vida, era su mejor amigo, no podía... no debía... Pero cuanto más soportaría...

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Fallen so hard, so fast this time_

What did I say, what did you do? 

_How did I fall in love with you?_

"¿Que acaso estas loco?, ¿Quieres dañar a Ron de esa manera? ¿Y ella...? ¿No te das cuenta a que situación tan penosa la expones?"

Sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, era un lió, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados. Por un lado estaba su mejor amigo y por otro, aquel sentimiento recién descubierto.

_I wanna say this right,_

_and it has to be tonight_

¿Qué haría?. Eso mismo se preguntaba caminando de una lado a otro de su habitación. No le importo si su tío lo escuchaba sabia que no podía hacer mucho contra él, que mas daba, lo mas importante ahora era aclarar sus emociones.

_Just need you to know_

_I don't wanna live this lie_

Se paro en seco, no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ella, ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder a su camarada. Sabia que no podría mantenerse callado por mucho tiempo, después de todo Ron lo sabría comprender, siempre lo hacia, sabia que su amigo era muy obstinado, pero si su amistad ya había estado a prueba una vez y lo habían superado, estaba segura que esta situación también saldrían librados. Estaba decidido, le diría a Hermione lo que sentía... y seria lo mas pronto posible..

I don't wanna say goodbye 

_With you I wanna spend the rest of my life_

Tomo uno de los pergaminos y comenzó a escribir :

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Fallen so hard, so fast this time_

Hermione:

A veces no se porque se me complica tanto expresarme, creí que el escribir iba a ser mas sencillo que el hablar, pero no es así, talvez sean tantas las cosas que quiero decir que no sabría por sonde empezar, de hecho no se por donde empezar en este momento.

Te quiero, mas de lo que tu piensas...

Harry dejo de escribir, releyó lo escrito y luego en un arranque de desesperación lo hizo trizas y aventó los pedazos de papel al aire regándose por el escritorio y el piso. "Eso es estúpido" dijo para sus adentros, recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio. Además Hedwig no podía entregar la carta estaba de cacería, Harry no quería esperar, tenia que ser lo mas pronto posible, y esa era la parte más importante. ¿Cómo hacérselo saber?.

_What did I say, what did you do?_

How did I fall in love with you? 

Una idea vino a él, una llamada telefónica, salió de su cuarto a toda velocidad, hasta la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono, sus tíos lo miraron sobresaltados y luego con odio, por que sabían que no podían decirle nada, descolgó el teléfono y marco, poco le importó la presencia de sus tíos, cada sonido de llamada era un latido cada vez mas intenso, hasta que..

Termino por colgar de golpe, hecho un vistazo al reloj de pared, que marcaba las 23:30 hrs. y tomo una decisión, si tendría que declararle sus sentimientos, seria personalmente y esa misma noche...

_What can I do to make you mine?_

Fallen so hard, so fast this time 

Se apresuro a ir de nuevo a su cuarto, tomo su saeta de fuego del closet y se lanzo por la ventana. Después de la muerte de Sirius ya nada le importaba, si era descubierto y por lo tanto expulsado, le importaba poco. Después de saber lo que le esperaba gracias a esa profecía, matar o morir, lo importante era vivir el hoy, pensar en lo que podría pasar después era una perdida de tiempo. Por lo poco que alguna vez converso con Hermione, su casa no quedaba lejos, se cuidaría de que nadie lo viera, volar en su escoba era lo que mejor hacia, después de todo ya lo había hecho con la orden el verano pasado.

Y después de un rato, una hora talvez, se encontraba allí, frente a su puerta.

Alzo el puño para tocar, un malestar en el estomago, como de cientos de snitchs revoloteando dentro de el, y otro mas en el corazón debido a las dudas de que si hacia lo correcto, lo hicieron dudar si llamar o no.

_Everything's changed, we never knew..._

No fue necesario, sin llamar la puerta se abrió y se encontró con ella. Hermione Granger estaba frente a el en ropa de dormir con el cabello trenzado.

-- HARRY – Se lleva la mano a la boca, visiblemente sorprendida por la visita inesperada a mitad de la noche. – ¿pero que haces aquí?¿pasa algo?¿estas bien?

-- No Mione no estoy bien.

-- Harry me asustas, dime por favor que sucede – En su voz se notaba claramente su preocupación.

-- Hermione yo...

_How did I fall in love with you?_

* * *

_El próximo capi pronto :D, espero que les halla gustado y gracias por tomarse un pedacito de su tiempo y leer esto. En especial a ti querida amiguis nn, sabes que se te quiere y espero tenert muy pronto de regreso._


	2. One last Breath

_Weno pues aqui tienen el capi 2, c supone q ya tenia una cancion definida, pero conforme avanzaba me di cuenta q como q no quedaba uu, asi q recibi un review d Crystal-Swan (gracias :D), recomendandome esta cancion, lei la letra y escuche la cancion, y me di cuenta q le quedaba muy bien, asi q decidi acoplarla :P. La cancion pertenece a Creed._

_Espero q les guste el capi y creeanme q le heche muxas ganas, no queria hecharlo a perder y espero no haberlo hecho :P. Aunq kreo q me salio muy cortito ¬¬._

_**Songfic dedicado a Aio-chan**_

_Reviews al final._

**

* * *

**

**One Last Breath **

-- HARRY – Hermine se llevo una mano a la boca – ¿pero que haces aquí?¿pasa algo?¿estas bien?

-- No, Mione no estoy bien.

-- Harry me asustas, dime por favor que sucede – En su voz se notaba claramente su preocupación.

-- Hermione yo...

_Please come now I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

Por la cabeza de Harry pasaban mil cosas, se preguntaba si acaso ella le correspondía "Jamás lo sabrás si no se lo dices", dijo dentro de si, para darse confianza. Hermione lo miraba entre extrañada e inquieta.

-- Harry por que no pasas, te sientas y te doy un vaso de agua para que te calmes. – Dijo la chica poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del agitado joven.

-- NO – Harry sabia que si pasaba y se tranquilizaba terminaría por acobardarse y no decir nada. Era mejor en ese instante cuando la adrenalina estaba al máximo y auque sus piernas le temblaran, era un ahora o nunca.

_It seems I found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

-- Escucha Hermione... -- Agacho la cabeza, no soportaba su mirada, pero aun así, a pesar del peso en su estomago y de sus músculos tensos prosiguió.

– Yo te quiero.—La chica estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el se lo impidió. – Por favor, déjame terminar y después puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say, let me say_

Te quiero de una forma mas allá de la simple amistad – Tomo un respiro aun con la cabeza abajo -- En todos mis recuerdos estas tu, buenos o malos, siempre estas allí, cada uno vale mucho para mi, cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada lagrima, cada sonido, cada silencio, y se que no importa lo que suceda seguirás a mi lado siempre o por lo menos, así lo deseo.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet _

_Ain't so far down _

-- He pasado por tantas cosa, y se que pasare por más, pero si tu estas conmigo lo demás no importa.¿Quien podría resistirse a que lo cuiden como tu lo haces? ¿Quién puede desistir de tener esos sueños de vida juntos?¿Cómo vivir sin tu sonrisa, sin tus regaños, sin tus palabras de animo, sin tu alegría, sin tus lagrimas, y todo lo que eres tu?. Hermione no me importa que es lo que quieres que yo haga, aquí estoy dispuesto a amarte y a servirte como un loco por el mucho o poco tiempo que dure mi existencia en este mundo.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in His grace_

_I cried out 'Heaven save me' _

Las lagrimas de Harry comenzaron a brotar, no pudo evitarlo por más que quería contenerlas, aun no alzaba la vista, no podía, estaba totalmente paralizado, los latidos de su corazón emitían un sonido estridente en su cabeza, y sus piernas aunque dejaron de temblar, no le respondían. Hermione no dijo una palabra, estaba atónita no se esperaba la visita de Harry, y mucho menos sus palabras.

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say, let me say_

Entre sollozos Harry continuo.

-- Perdona si alguna vez fui una molestia, perdona por aparecer en tu vida y volverla tan complicada, perdona por exponerte tantas veces al peligro, perdona si no soy lo que quieres, perdona si lo único que he hecho es buscarte problemas, decepciones, sufrimiento, angustia, perdona por estar aquí frente a tu puerta a media noche, diciendo esto y todo lo que mis palabras pueden causarte. Perdóname... Pero no puedo evitarlo.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin_

_Maybe six feet _

_Ain't so far down _

-- Pero comprendo que las cosas pasan por algo y por algo es que estoy aquí, diciendo esto. Y no tengo nada que ofrecerte, nada ahora, sabes que todo lo que quiero lo he perdido y esta vez no quiero perder, no quiero perderte a ti, quiero que estés junto a mi.

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

Se produjo un silencio. Ella parda bajo el marco de la puerta, y el cabizbajo sosteniendo con fuerza su escoba frente a ella, su mente en blanco, en un cuadro lleno de melancolia, cobijado por la noche sin estrellas, pero con una enorme y bella luna llena .

_So please come stay with me _

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me,_

_For you and me_

_For you and me _

Harry seco sus lagrimas y alzo la vista, la miro detenidamente esperando una respuesta, ella estaba inerte, no había expresión alguna en su rostro. Ese silencio fue mas triturador que cualquier palabra de rechazo que pudiera haber salido de sus labios. Lo que interpreto con ello fue que había sido un error, un terrible error.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

-- Perdón Hermione no debí venir, yo.. – Las palabras salían pausadas por la sensación de sofocación por la q pasaba. La chica no se inmuto, seguía con la mirada perdida. Dio media vuelta con su saeta de fuego en su puño, el resultado, el angustiante efecto de haber puesto al descubierto tu corazón: huir.

-- Harry espera... -- Era demasiado tarde, Harry no parecía, o talvez no deseaba escuchar. Hermione se dejo en el piso del pórtico echándose a llorar. ¿Iba a dejar ir así de fácil a su pequeño Harry?.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking _

Mientras tanto Harry corría, no había más lagrimas, solo un agudo dolor en el pecho que carcomía sus entrañas, su mente estaba vacia, asi como aquel hueco que ardia en su pecho, y lo único que quería en ese momento era correr, correr como si tratara de que en el camino ese sentimiento se desvaneciera, correr, sin dirección, solo correr...

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down _

Se detuvo frente a un parque vació debido a la hora, unas calles mas allá. Caminaba como si careciera de un alma, sus ojos sombríos daban esa sensación. Se tumbo en la primera banca que encontró. Las lagrimas corrían por si solas, no podía evitar que fluyeran, y talvez no lo deseaba, su mirada estaba vacía dirigida hacia un punto en el infinito, la saeta de fuego a su lado era el único testigo de aquel cuadro de desconsuelo.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking _

¿Como podía soportar tanto su corazón?, no lo entendía. ¿Por que la vida tenia que ser así?¿Porque para algunos todo es más fácil y otros tienen que pasar por tantas pruebas y caídas?¿Que culpa tiene él de existir cuando jamás lo pido, cuando jamás pidió este destino?.¿Qué pasaría ahora con ellos?¿Su amistad seguiría como si nada?. Seguramente para ella si, pero él, no estaba dispuesto a soportar verla y conformándose con solo ser "su amigo" y menos después de dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos.

_Maybe six feet _

Primero sus padres, después a su padrino y ahora... a Hermione, no fue una perdida tan drástica pero si igual de dolorosa. ¿Que más sigue?

_Ain't so far down_

Que más daba ya todo, solo quería sentir por una vez en su vida un poco de paz. Su sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, como un desesperante tamborileo, cada golpe no era mas q el reflejo de rabia mezclada con dolor.

_Please come now I think I'm falling._

Su rostro se hundió en sus frías manos, a pesar del calor veraniego. Sintió que una presencia se acercaba, levanto la mirada poco a poco. Su visión estaba algo empañada por las lagrimas así que solo pudo distinguir una sombra entre aquella penumbra.

_I'm holding on to what I think is safe_

-- ¿Hermione?.

* * *

_El ultimo capitulo y cancion 3: Mañana no es hoy de Ximena Sariñana del Soundtrack d Amarte Duele._

_Reviews: 6 reviews :D!!!! no saben como les agradesco infinitamente q me lean :D._

_**Aiosami:** Me alegra saber q t gusto :D, sobre todo por q va dedicado a ti con muxo cariño . Sorry no fue mi intencion hacerte llorar T.T, gracias x tus palabras :D, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para q esto saliera bien, y chica creeme, por lo q tu vales y lo q eres, mereces algo muxo mejor q esto._

_Fuiste la primera en dejarme review :D, y tmb la primera en leerlo tal como qria :D. De hecho sabes q el primer review q recibi en mi vida fue tuyo :D, y no sabes como t agradesco q desd entonces sigas mis historias y siempre me des consejos sobre ellas :D. La unica forma q encontre de pagarte tus atenciones, tu amistad, tus palabras q siempre me animan a seguir, los capis y fics q me has dedicado y esos agradables ratos x el msn, es con este humilde fic .Y espero q tmb t guste este capi :D. Mi tmb qrerte muxo amiguis y soy muy feliz de q seas mi amiga ._

_Y q weno tenert de vuelta por la web :D!!! ._

_**ROHERMIONE**: Holas :D!!! Gracias x leerme :D!!! espero q tmb t guste este capi y gracias x tu review!!! Saludos._

_**Piccolina07:** Holas :D Gracias x leerme:D!!!. KTBPA!!! Me alegra conocer chicas q amen tanto a los Boys como yo :D!!! Howie es muy lindo , a mi tmb me gusta muxo, aunq debo confesar q mi favorito es Brian :D, desd la 1era vez q lo vi cantando As long as u love me, no pude sacarmelo d la cabeza, y x cierto Howie cumplio años el domingo ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE D!!!.  
En el review q t deje olvide dejarte mi mail por si quieres escribirme , es aveces tengo muy mala memoria :S, pero t lo dejo: Saludos_

_**pgranger:** Holas :D!!! Gracias x leerme :D!!!Sip t comprendo yo tmb tengo un hermanito asi uu, weno hermanote :P. Exacto!!! Harry y Herm, son el uno para el otro, y como tu dices solo falta q Rowling lo confirme, XDD, no quiero nada :P.Sorry no es mi intension causarte un ataq uu, pero es una mala (o buena ya no se :P) costumbre mia dejar con la duda a las personas (o no Mely?, XDD) Grax x tus comentarios :D. Espero q t guste este capi Salu2._

_**Crystal-Swan:** Holas :D!!! Gracias x leerme y x tus comentarios :D!!!Yo tmb fui al concierto del Foro Sol :D, después d una espera d 2 años y medio :S, cuando estuve alli no me la creia :P.Graxias por la recomendacion me sirvio d muxo, la d Crawling es una super cancion y es d mis favoritas, junto con In The End y Breaking ... ,pero creo q la d Creed le quedaba como anillo al dedo, me ahorraste pensarle muxo .Espero q tmb t guste este capi. Saludos._

_**lox-melyanna-xol** : Holas Mel :D!!!!GRAAZIE (ya me internacionalize XD :P). Gracias por leerme Mely (Puedo llamarte asip :P?, aunq tengo el leve presentimiento d q no :P, XDD, NTC :P). Me hace muy feliz recibir reviews tuyos, siempre apoyando mis locuras nn, te quelo muxo. Sabes q es una mala costumbre mia dejart con la duda uu, (y ademas darle unas vueltas olimpicas al asunto como con Jonathan, je, je), y creo q en este capi seguire esa tendencia uu SORRY T.T!!!_

_Sip muy romantico el chico, no t preocupes no c andara con rodeos ; ), si lo hiciera segurament algunas lectoras mandarian qmar mi casa :S, ja ja ja, lo weno es q la unica q sabe onde vivo eres tu ; ), y c q tu no serias capaz :D (eso espero nnU, XDD, NTC :P, yo se q no ; )).  
Grax amiga mia, sabes q a mi tmb me encanta lo q escribes (q es superior a lo mio y x muxo :D), tus historias estan de poca y tus poemas son muy hermosos y explican muxo d lo q alguna vez senti, c q tu me entiendes ; )._

_De nada por lo del avatar , sabes q lo hice con muxo cariño para ti, aunq tengo el presentimiento d q sera el primero d muxos :D. T. extraño T.T, me dejaste plantada el martes T.T._


	3. Mañana no es hoy

**Bueno, espero que les guste el final de este Songfic, y aunque ya lo tenia escrito, estaba regado en cuadernos, formatos de texto y hasta servilletas nnU, pero x fin aquí esta completo. La canción es Mañana no es hoy de Ximena Sariñana, del Soundtrack de Amar te Duele, c las recomiendo esta buena :P.**

**Para Aiosami, gracias x todo mi gemiliz del alma, y nuevamente gracias infinitamente por el songfic q me dedicaste nn, Atrevete. T. Q. M. :D!**

**LEAN SUS FICS X Q SON EXCELENTES :D!**

* * *

****

**Mañana no es hoy**

_-¿Hermione?..._

_**/Ya no me preguntes más, no oigo/**_

.o-0-o.

Hermione Jane Granger esta completamente sola en casa, sus padres, dentistas muggles de profesión, partieron lejos de la ciudad a una de esas convenciones sobre salud bucal, le pidieron los acompañara, pero ella desistió. Aunque en realidad no estaba tan sola, su gato color canela,Crookshanks, recostado sobre su cama, le hace compañía.

_**/Ya no puedo ni pensar/**_

La muchacha miraba atenta por la ventana de habitacion viendo el atardecer, sentada en su escritorio que esta pegado a ella. Recargo su codo sobre los pergaminos, donde se supone debia hacer sus deberes, pero permanecian en blanco.

Sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, mientras la izquierda juguetea con su pluma paseando entre sus finos dedos, observa el mundo afuera. Su vencindario es tranquilo algunas veces raya en lo aburrido. No hay ninguna novedad, pocas personas estan fuera de sus casas, los más jovenes juegan en paz persiguiendose montandos en bicicletas de un lado a otro, otro jugando con su mascota lanzandole una ramita, seguramente en pocos minutos volverian a sus casa al caer la noche.

Bostezo dormilona y sin ganas de hacer deberes, raro en alguien que vive para estudiar. Ese día no tenia animos de hacer nada, tal vez bajaria y veria television un rato con Crookshanks en sus piernas comiendo algunas palomitas de Maíz hechas en el microondas.

Paso la vista por su inmaculada habitación de paredes rosadas, no habia nada fuera de lo común, al fondo se encontraba una vitrina con algunos trofeos y reconocimientos, que al no caber en las paredes de su sala y estudio, reposaban allí. Su vista continuo vigilante y fue a para a una pequeña repisa donde descansan los portaretratos con las fotos de sus familiares y amigos.

Se pone de pie y camina hacia ella, cada foto es un momento importante para ella, un recuerdo perpetuo en aquellas imagenes y aveces disfruta observarlas por horas y regresar al pasado. Toma una en especial, mira la foto entre sus manos que es enmarcada por un portaretrato color azul plumbago con motas moradas.Esboza una enorme sonrisa y la contempla con una mirada chispeante aparece, son sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y... Harry Potter.

_**/En otra cosa que no sea tu sonrisa que ya quiero estrenar/**_

"Harry..."

Supira...

Quiere a ambos con toda el alma, no pensaria dos veces en dar su vida por alguno de ellos, pero... hace tiempo que siente algo especial por el chico de revueltos cabellos azabache y hermosa mirada esmeralda enmarcada por las montura redonda de sus lentes. Su pequeño Harry, sabe bien todo lo que ha pasado en su vida y sentir ternura por él es inevitable. Ternura... que bien suena eso, pero lo que siente por él no es solo ternura...

_**/Porque a penas si te siento...**_

Cada que lo ve, su corazón late estrepitosamente como si quisiera salir de su pecho, no siente mariposas, sino cuervos revoloteando en su estomago. Y cuan él le dedica una mirada y tal vez una sonrisa, su cuerpo tiembla sin control haciendo que sus mejillas tomen una tonalidad roja avergonzada de su reacción.

Ultimamente ha intentado acercarse más a él, que se diera cuenta que lo quiere más de lo que el piensa, más de que aveces cree ella misma.Pero su amigo parace no dar señales de vida.

_**Entre mis dedos resbalar.../**_

Recuerda que el día que le dijo que beso a Cho Chang fue un duro golpe para ella, le costo tanto trabajo fingir que todo estaba bien. Lloro en silencio por horas tras las paredes de su habitacion, cubriendo su pena tras el velo del dosel de su cama. Era tan duro escuchar las platicas que aveces tenian acerca de ella y tener que aconserjarle, resistiendose a decirle que Cho no le convenia, que ella es la unica que persona que lograria hacerle feliz. Solo se contiene al pensar que Harry solo la ve como su amiga y nadamás, asi tiene que comportarse como una amiga y no una enemiga. Desearia que Harry la mirara de otra forma, ser ella quien bese sus labios, provoque sus sonrisas y hasta sus risas, nunca sus lagrimas, solo tal vez de alegria...

Pero por ahora solo puede conformarse con estar a su lado apoyandolo, sobre todo ahora que sucedio lo de Sirius... es cuando más necesita su apoyo y comprensión. Luchara por él hasta la muerte si es necesario, o le importa que peligros le esperan, por Harry haria cualquier cosa.

Abraza el retrato melancolica.

Sí. cuidara de él siempre, y ojala que asi sea... que pudiera estar junto a él siempre.

_**/ Quiero verte un día más, y platicar, aunque ayer te vi igual no importa. /**_

Pasar todos los días juntos, pasear, conversar tomados de la mano bajo un cielo azul esplendoroso lleno de nubles blancas, no le importaria pasar cada minuto de su existencia pegada a él, por que sabe que viviria por él, y solo para él.

_**/ Porque solo quiero oír tu voz, conversar analizarte**_

_**o algo más... /**_

Escuchar su dulce voz llamandola, sentir sus manos blancas acariciando su rostro y... por que no, llenarlo de besos de pies a cabeza...

Se sonrojo por el solo hecho de atreverse a pensar esa, sacudio la cabeza, como tratando de olvidar esa idea. Pero no, Harry no era para ella, él amaba a otra o pensaba que la amaba por que muy dentro de Mione sabia que solo era un capricho que profablemente (y para su buena fortuna) olvidaria pronto. Además habia peleado con Cho la ultima vez y ella salia con alguien más, a Harry no parecio importarle asi que..

"No seas tonta Hermione" - Se dice lanzando el retrato a la cama, Crookshanks maulla molesto y salta caminando hacia la puerta.

Ella le sigue resignandose a continuar su vida.

"Si por lo menos algo ocurriera" -Piensa mientras baja los escalones que van hacia el resibidor, cruza la sala hasta llegar a la cocina. Abre el refrigerador buscando algo que comer, por estar pensando "tonterias" habia olvidado comer algo. Saco un recipiente de plastico color morado que contenia la lasagne del día anterior.

Su madre le habia dejado dinero para que pidiera algo, pero si no tenia animos de estudias, mucho menos de preparar comida y tampoco de esperar a que un repartidor llevara hasta su casa alguna clase de comida chatarra, asi que se conformo con lo que habia encontrado.

La calento en el microondas, solo 40 segundos y tendria la cena lista. Crookshanks la observaba subido en una de las sillas de la mesa, dio un leve maullido para llamar su atención y darle a entender que él tambien queria cenar.

-Sí, ya lo sé -Dice Hermione abriendo una lata de comida para gatos que deposita en el plano destinado para ello sobre el piso. Crookshanks salta hacia el introduciendo su cara aplastada dentro para comer su contenido.

Pasan algunos minutos y el plato que sirve es casi intacto, asi que se levanta. Recuerda sus planes de ver alguna pelicula y comer rosetas, asi que va decidida a llevarlo a cabo, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa por si se quedase dormida sobre el sofa.

_**/ Lo ocasiona mi cerebro o un sentimiento más. /**_

Ya en la sala, con el videocasette en la Videograbadora y recostada en el sofa con un tazon de palomitas, su mente retoma el tema pasado dejando de prestar atencion a la pelicula de romance que transcurre en la televisión, es la segunda que no miraba en toda la noche, su mente se lo impedia una y otra vez.

"¿Por que será la vida asi?" Se pregunta entre suspiros. "¿Por que no puedes tener a la persona que quieres?"

"Desearia que en este momento Harry llegara a mi puerta y me sacara de esta monotonia diciendome que me ama y no puede vivir sin mi".Volvio a suspirar.

"¿Sí¿Y que más Hermoine¿Te apetese ser tambien la reyna de Inglaterra?" -Dice par sus adentros tratando de enterrar esa absurda idea.

Un ruido afuera la sacó repentinemente de sus pensamientos, se levantó a toda prisa algo asustada. Crookshanks salta, se estira y bosteza. Toma un paraguas del armario junto a su puerta para utilizarlo como arma, camina silenciosamente a la ventana con cuidado de que el agresor no lo note. Da un vistazo y...

-No puede ser... -Dijo incredula. Sé quedo de pie un momento dudando que hacer para después aventar lo que tenia en la mano y correr a abrir la puerta.

Era Harry, SU Harry...

.o-0-o.

Después de escuchar aquella declaración por parte del muchacho de los ojos esmeralda, no supo que hacer o decir. Penso mil veces en que él algun día le dijera que la amaba, y ahora que todo se volvia realidad no sabia como reaccionar a tal situación, cuando quiso hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde, él habia huido.

Pero no se hiba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, asi que corrio tras de él. La lluvia casi no la dejaba ver, cuando estuvo a punto de estar más cerca tropezo y cayo sobre un chatco quedando empapada. Sus lagrimas de impotencia se fundieron con la lluvia que mojaba su rostros. Sé puso de pie volviendo a retomer la carrera apesar del viento en su contra que le dificultaba avanzar. Sentia el frio en todos sus huesos, pero habia algo más fuerte que le permitia seguir con su marcha.

Harry, Harry, solo pensaba en él mientras sus pies corrian presurosos eviatndo cualquier obstaculo en su camino. Hasta que a lo lejos por fin lo vio...

Empada de pies a cabeza, con la vista nublada por la lluvia y las lagrimas, pero decida se acerco a Harry quien lucia igual o peor que ella. Sé seco las lagrimas y camino hacia él cuidadosamente. Aun no sabia que hiba a decirle, pero lo que fuese tendria que ser en es momento.

.o-0-o.

-- ¿Hermione?

Harry limpio sus lentes empañados con la esquina de la playera vieja de una talla mucho más grande que la de él, bajo un suéter que alguna vez perteneciera a su primo Dudley.

Cuando los puso de nuevo y miro hacia aquella imagen borrosa, efectivamente Hermione estaba allí, a unos cuantos pasos de él, en ropa de dormir y bañada en lagrimas. La chica se sentó a su lado y luego como niña pequeña se soltó a llorar en su regazo. Harry estaba confundido, pero no dijo nada, su única reacción fue acariciar su cabello.

_**/ Como sería, si no puedo respirar si tu me miras/**_

-- Harry -- dijo ella, alzando su cabeza y secando sus lagrimas. Harry la miro dulcemente, ya nada tenía que decir, puesto que hace unos minutos ya lo había dicho todo. Pero su mente maquilaba toda clase de preguntas¿Qué estaría haciendo allí¿Acaso...¿Y si le preguntara?

-- Ahora es mi turno de hablar.-Dijo Hermione como adivinando sus pensamientos. Por fin estaba allí frente a él, esquivo la mirada del chico, sus ojos le causaba que su respiración se dificultara, era inevitable.

_**/ Y hoy no quiero despertar de mi orgía de ensueños junto a ti en una vida /**_

¿Por donde empezar¿Como? Se preguntaba Hermione una y otra vez, tenia tantas cosas que decir y ahora... Harry esperaba tranquilamente, aunque su estomago le indicara lo contrario, esta nervioso, tanto o más que la chica.

-Yo... yo no sé que decir -Hizo una pausa -Más que habia esperado esto hace mucho tiempo.Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, pero aun asi prosiguio.

-- Cuando dijiste todas esas palabras, las palabras que precisamente quería escuchar, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, y no podía creer que estuvieras allí, a medía noche, diciéndome lo que tanto espere que dijeras, mi mente quedo en blanco y no supe que hacer. - Una lagrima escurrió por una de las mejillas de Hermione.

Harry esbozo una fina sonrisa, sus ojos la miraban atentamente¿Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando o su imaginación estaba jugando cruelmente con su corazón?. Para corroborarlo levanto lentamente una de sus manos y limpio con suavidad aquella lagrima escurridiza de la mejilla de la chica. No era un sueño, en verdad era ella, la mujer que había esperado tanto tiempo encontrar y que alguna vez confundió con otra. Su amiga y compañera, la que había estado siempre a su lado, y a la que él no había tomado en cuenta, no hasta esta noche.

_**/ Porque tendría una forma de olvidar la agonía, y a tu lado poder arreglar el día. /**_

-Gracias por todo Harry. Por tu honestidad, por tu fuerza, por tu firmeza ante la adversidad todo eso lo inyectas en mi y se va directamente a mi corazón. -Puso una mano en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Estallo en sollozos y Harry puso una mano en su hombro intentando hacerle ver que todo estaria bien. Para ese momento tambien el joven, totalmente conmovido derramaba lagrimas.

- Por que sé que puedo contar contigo -Continuo cuando se sintio más tranquila - Porque he aprendido a escuchar más a mi corazón que a mi cabeza y en este momento me dice que ama a Harry Potter por ser la persona que cree en ella como algo más que una simple niña. Me dice que lo ama profundamente y que haria culquier cosa por él no importandole sacrificar su vida. Que debe dejar de tener miedo y arriesgarse, que hay que creer... y creo sí, creo en ti. y ni siquiera sé cuanto dure todo este maravilloso sueño, pero este espacio es cierto y almenos vive en mí

_**/ y no puedo esperar un rato más. /**_

-- Y que si quiero pasar toda mi vida con alguien, ese quiero que seas tu - Finalizó Hermione, ya no podía decir más, el llanto no se lo permitia. Harry no dejaba de mirarla embelesado en silencio, sus palabras le pegaron tan hondo que sabia que siempre quedarian grabadas en su corazón, Hemrione era ahora suya y él completamente de ella.

_**/ porque tendría una forma de olvidar si tu me miras /**_

Se miraron un rato en silencio, por promera vez, Hermione pudo contemplar sin temor los ojos de Harry, tan cerca como los tenia ahora. Eran hermosos, sí, pero ahora lo eran mucho más por alguna razón. Harry era unico, lo unico y ahora lo sabia. Acaricio su rostro para cerciorarse nuevamente de que no estaba soñando, y si fuera un sueño, sin lugar a dudas no quería despertar.

-Te Amo.. -Le dijo acercando su rostro al de él lentamente con las mejillas enrojecidas, no sabia si por el frio o el tenerlo tan cerca, más cerca que nunca.

-Y yo a tí... -Respondio el chico antes de terminar juntando sus labios a los de ella.

La abrazo fuertemente, un escalofrio los recorrio impulsado por la lluvia que mojaba sus cuerpos unidos por un beso suave, tan lento, tan dulce...Cualquier sentimiento de dolor, tristeza, temor, soledad, duda, timidez, pudor, se desvaneció, cualquier recuerdo malo, momento amargo se fue. Su cercanía, la textura de sus labios, el saber que ella correspondia su amor puro, era lo que importaba

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro hasta sus labios pero no impidieron que aquel beso continuara desplegando todo el amor que guardaban el uno para el otro.

_**/ y a tu lado despertar de mi orgía /**_

Por algo suceden las cosas, y el destino les tenia preparado algo a ellos dos, el permanecer juntos y eso no podian pagarlo con nada.

Por fin se separaron lentamente, sus ojos clavados uno en el otro. Sus sonrisas se hicieron presentes cuando la lluvia ceso caprichosa al momento que ellos tambien lo hicieron.

Harry se puso de pie dandole la mano para que ella tambien lo hiciera.

-No quisiera irme pero... -Un semblante ensombrecido aparecio en el rostro del chico.

-Comprendo...- Le interrumpio poniendo un dedo en sus labios -Algun día no tendras que irte... nunca..

Dieron media vuelta y caminaron tomados de la mano.Habían compartido más que un momento, mas que un simple beso, ahora sus temores, soledades, alegrías, heridas se habían vuelto una sola. No había sentimiento de culpa y menos de arrepentimiento, solo un recuerdo que jamás olvidarían, aun cuando si algún día tendrían que separase.

Hermione miro hacia Harry, su sonrisa seguia allí y nada podia borrarla.

-- Harry...¿Crees que este encuentro dure por siempre?

-- No lo se Hermione. Estamos juntos hoy y eso es lo que importa - Solto su mano de la de ella y la rodio con su brazo acercandola a él. Hermione abrazo su cintura y recargo en el su cabeza.

- Solo deseo que nuestro encuentro traspase la muerte. -Agrego y Hermione desplego una sonria con la que confirmaba que compartia su sentir.

_**/ de estar junto a ti un rato más. /**_

Dentro de un rato más, Harry partiría, pero aun quedaban muchos encuentros y tal algunos desencuentros, pero las distancias se acortarían cada vez más, hasta nunca más separarse.

* * *

Bueno espero sus opiniones, tomatazos todo es bienvenido :P.

**Aiosami:** Holas :D! Gracias x todo lo q me dices me hacen muy feliz tus palabras D, me halaga muxo lo q dices, y sabes que a mi tmb me gusta platicar contigo, y q puedes contar conmigo para todo nn y espero q podamos compartir muxas manías máaaas :D..

Y créeme al contrario, gracias a ti x apoyar mis proyectos y compartir los tuyos conmigo nn, que son una maravilla, sabes que escribes muy lindo, muxisimo mejor que yo :D.Tienes un super don para la escriturasis :D.

Espero que te guste el final :P, y bueno ya sabes q este fic es especial para ti querida amiguis nn.

Tienes razón: ARRIBA LOS BACKS!.

**SaYo-Yukishiro**: Holas :D!Gracias a Aio-chan x recomendarme :D y gracias a ti x leerme y x tus comentarios :D, me alaga lo q dices nn, espero q tmb t haya gustado el final. salu2.

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: Holas :D! Gracias x leerme,y gracias x hacerme notar mi error :P, este.. d hecho no si ni x q le puse 8 S, pero como lo subi demasiado aprisa y lo escribi igual, ya no le revise bien los errores :P, en verdad t agradesco nn, y tmb tus comentarios :D. Salu2.

**CrystalSwan:** Holas :D! Grax nn x tus comentarios :D, y no para nada me molesto nn, al contrario, me siento halagada x lo q me dices :D, y feliz x q mi fic t haya hacho considerar esta pareja :D, y sobre todo x q me hayas dado la oportunidad de conocer esta cancion :D, y no sabes como te agradesco x q c ha vuelto una d mis favoritas :D, me ahorraste pensarle muxo, le quedo muy bien a lo que tenia en mente :D, ya q la otra q habia escogido no quedaba del todo :P. Aunq me siento un poco mal d q x mi culpa no vallas a hacer tu fic uu, pero ojala t animes a hacerlo nn.

Espero que tmb t guste este capi final :D, y gracias otra vez x leerme :D!

**pgranger**: Holas :D!Grax! Yo tmb c q c siente eso T.T, es muy feo T.T. Herm no reacciono x q no es fácil asimilar q la persona a q quieres ver c aparece d repente frente a tu puerta a medianoche y además, diciéndote precisamente lo q deseabas escuchar oOU, creo q yo tmb me quedaría sin palabras :P, me encanta eso del destino, x esop lo puse así :P.

Yo tmb quiero leer el libro 6 ya T.T, seria genial q Harry y Herm terminaran juntos :D, y d hecho comparto tu presentimiento :D, ojala Rowling c apiade d nosotros, los fans d esta pareja.

Espero q t haya gustado el final :D!.

**elizapotter:Holas** :D! Grax x leerme! Como veras ahora Herm fue menos lenta :P.Espero q t haya gustado el desenlace nn. Gracias x tu review :D. Salu2.

**Hermione-Gr-P**: Holas :D!Grax :D x leerme y x tus comentarios y espero q t haya gustado el final nn. Salu2.

**Lonny**: Holas :D!Grax x leerme :D!XDD, bueno pues espero no haberme tardado muxo :P, gracias x tus comentarios y a mi me gustaría alargarlo mas nnU, pero creo q mi cabeza ya no da para más S, sobre todo x q tengo otros fics pendientes P, los cuales no he actualizado en un buen tiempo x terminar este, pero es q lo tenia en la cabeza y lo tenia q sacar para poder dormir P.

Espero q t haya gustado el final :D, tienes razon pobresito Harry T.T ha sufrido muxo.

Gracias otra vez nn. Saludos :D.

**Piccolina07**:Hola :D! Gracias x tus comentarios :D, Sorry T.T, no pude poner As long as you love me, x q ya tenia el capi cuando me mandaste el review, y otra cosa es q mi mente la tiene destinada para otro songfic, un L/D, q es mi otra pareja favorita, me gusta la dualidad q existe entre ellos :P, y sobre todo desd q escribo un fic con una amiga :P.

Espero poder ir al concierto T.T, sobre todo x q siempre hacen una dichosa preventa y yo no tengo tarjeta d crédito ToT, ojala alcance boleto el lunes T.T, y pss si voy ahí t cuento ; ).

Cuidate muxo chica :D, y nos estamos leyendo x mail o en tu fic nn q esta muy bueno :D!


	4. Epilogo: Hoy Extra: Se me acaba

_Je, je, ¡SORPRESA! se que dije que el anterior el capi final, y de hecho lo era, pero me llego un review de Iory S. (gracias nn), proponiéndome hacer un epílogo, y pues desde que lo leí, no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza, y aquí esta, narrado por el mismo Harry :P con una pisca de humor._

_A decir verdad, no me gusto muxo el final x q creo yo, me qdo un poco "flojo", así que esto es para reivindicarme y para que sepan q paso después de aquella noche :p, y este...tmb lo publique aparte, pero es totalmente igual nnU._

_Este epílogo esta dedicado a **Aiosami** con todo mi cariño, por q es una chica grandiosa y una maravillosa escritora._

_Un agradecimiento especial a **CrystalSwan **_y_ **pganger **por seguir esta historia de principio a fin. _

_Ah! y viene con un extra: Se me acaba._

* * *

_**Epílogo. **_

**Hoy**

Esa misma noche partí rumbo a Privet Drive, nos costo trabajo despedirnos, pero era necesario, solo seria por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Lo que paso aquella noche de encuentros y desencuentros, quedo grabada en nuestra memoria por siempre, jamás se lo hemos contado a nadie, fue un momento tan nuestro que preferimos dejarlo así.

No tardamos mucho en volvernos a ver, de hecho solo fue una semana de espera, una semana que a ambos se nos hizo eterna, pero que nos mantuvimos en contacto gracias al teléfono y por vía lechuza.

Aun recuerdo cuando ella me llamo por primera vez. La rechoncha cara burlona de mi primo Dudley cuando contesto el teléfono y la cara de Tía Petunia horrorizada por que llamara a su casa una chica preguntando por mi. Y el tío Vernon con su tos fingida señalando su reloj cada vez que la llamaba. Fue divertido.

Mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación por un tiempo hasta que consideramos el momento adecuado de confiárselo a nuestros amigos y familiares. Estábamos temerosos por la reacción de Ron. Cuando el momento llego, todos nos felicitaron, lógicamente Ron estuvo molesto un tiempo y dejo de dirigirnos la palabra, pero con el tiempo termino por aceptarlo.

Fue extraño al principio cuando lo hicimos publico, todos nos miraban y cuchicheaban, fuimos el objeto de las burlas y comentarios maliciosos de Malfoy por un buen tiempo, pero luego se aburrió y termino por dejarnos en paz, al igual que los demás. Fueron tiempos maravillosos, totalmente inolvidables, es una lastima que al cabo de un tiempo tuviéramos que separarnos.

_Seguí recorriendo los caminos que siempre quise descubrir_

_evitando cruzar donde me conocían_

_sacrificando todas las cosas que pude permitir_

_confiando llegar a donde suponía_

_(es verdad que solo fui corriendo un poco sin sentido)_

La batalla final con Voldemort fue terrible, pero al final logramos vencerle. Como en toda guerra hay perdidas, pero de eso prefiero no hablar, afortunadamente las dos personas que más quiero se mantuvieron con vida.

Quede muy afectado después de eso, necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar todo lo que había vivido Estuve tan cerca de la muerte que me puse a reflexionar acerca de mi vida.

_Hoy he querido regresar_

_el tiempo para respirar_

_sacarme todo lo que pesa y lo que no me servir_

_sólo un momento para estar_

_sólo volver a comenzar_

_a darme cuenta de las cosas que me engañan_

_que me dan y que no he pedido._

Desde el momento en que entere que era "El niño que vivió", no había tenido descanso, todo habían sido batallas y días difíciles, así que decidí irme a "mochilear" por el mundo, tomarme un tiempo para mi solo, necesitaba saber quien era y por que estaba aquí, y eso incluía dejar un tiempo lo mío con Hermione. Cuando se lo dije ella lo entendió, como siempre entiende mis sentimientos, no hubo reclamos, reproches, ni lagrimas.

_Sigo protegido por la suerte_

_que también hago funcionar_

_y aburrido cuando piso lo distinguido._

_(no me rindo si el momento esta un poco desabrido)_

Ron me acompaño en mi travesía, aunque al principio le dije que no, es demasiado obstinado y persistente, así que tuve que aceptar que me acompañara. Pero solo fueron unos cuantos meses, ya que al llegar a El Cairo, en Egipto, cayó rendido a los hechiceros ojos negros de una joven bruja Egipcia. Así que fue de regreso a Inglaterra, para dar la noticia a sus padres de que quería casarse, su madre dio el grito en el cielo, pero rápidamente lo acepto, cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su pequeño Ron. Solo que lo condiciono para que esperara por lo menos 3 años, para que consiguiera un buen empleo y tuviera que ofrecerle a su futura esposa, podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Ron acepto, de hecho no le quedo de otra. Bill le ayudo a conseguir un empleo parecido al que él tenia en Gringotts, Egipto, para que vivieran allá. Él acepto gustoso, aunque le dolió despedirse de su familia, pero hasta el momento vive feliz con Nebt, su esposa. Pienso que una de las debilidades de Ron son las mujeres, últimamente lo confirme por que esta totalmente enamorado de tres, su esposa y sus dos hijas. Ron y yo pensamos que su próximo bebe esta vez será varón. Hermione y Nebt dicen que será otra niña, pero sé bien que, sea niño o niña lo recibirán con mucho amor.

_Hoy he querido regresar_

_el tiempo para respirar_

_sacarme todo lo que pesa y lo que no me servir_

_sólo un momento para estar_

_sólo volver a comenzar_

_a darme cuenta de las cosas que me engañan_

_que me dan y que no he pedido._

El tiempo que viaje fue aproximadamente año y medio, solo visite los países mas conocidos y no me quedaba mucho tiempo en ellos. Visite muchos museos y lugares culturales, tengo como 3 álbumes de fotografías que permanecen como un fiel recuerdo de aquellos agradables tiempos, en los que buscaba incesantemente, encontrarme a mi mismo. Aun no se bien si lo logre.

Hermione mientras tanto, continuaba con sus estudios y su sueño de llevar a la P. E. D. D. O. más lejos. Hablábamos de todo y de todos en nuestras cartas, pero nos manteníamos herméticos en el tema de nuestros sentimientos y es que, en ese entonces pensábamos que era lo mejor.

_Se que no siempre tengo la razón_

_pero me olvidaba hacia donde voy_

_ya no siento algún temor_

_porque nunca olvido hacia donde voy._

Cuando regrese a Inglaterra, decidí establecerme en Londres en un modesto pero lindo departamento cerca del Ministerio de Magia. La casera es una agradable anciana, algo despistada, gruñona y medio loca, pero simpática. Me mantuve ocupado en mi entrenamiento de Auror por 3 años. Hermione y yo nos veíamos seguido, pero nunca retomamos el tema de lo nuestro, solo éramos un par de amigos demasiado afanados con lo que iba a ser de nuestra vida, como para pensar en ser algo más. Apoyamos a Ron en todo momento, lloramos y nos alegramos con él, el día de su boda. Viajamos hasta Egipto para estar con él en el nacimiento de sus hijos, hubo un tiempo en que solo nos topábamos en esas ocasiones importantes, ya que ambos estábamos demasiado ocupados con nuestros proyectos, trabajo y estudios.

Y otro momento en que siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, era en las manifestaciones... quien iba a decir que la Señorita Siempre obedecer las reglas, se volviera toda una activista, tiene un poder de convocatoria sorprendente, gracias a su don de palabra. Cuando no estaba tan ocupado, yo también desfilaba por Diagon Alley con mi pancarta: LOS ELFOS TAMBIÉN TIENEN DERECHOS y al grito de IGUALDAD DE DERECHOS ENTRE MAGOS Y ELFOS.

A pesar de estar tan rojo como un tomate, cubriéndome el rostro con el cartel y susurrando las consignas, pero si siempre he contado con su apoyo incondicional, es justo que cuente también con el mío. Y eso incluye hacer el ridículo en plena vía publica y ser arrestado por alterar el orden publico.

Suspiro Hermione, Hermione... fue una suerte que no nos llevaran a Azkaban.. No era un delito tan grave, pero se puso feo cuando, el jefe de Aurores le dijo que sus ideas eran absurdas y que mejor que se dedicara a buscar un esposo y ser una buena ama de casa. El resultado de tal atreviendo: Un diente tumbado por el puño de Mione Y lo que yo me lleve fue una fuerte llamada de atención, no era correcto tener un "Auror Activista" en el ministerio. Fue una suerte que nos dejaran en libertad, gracias a "los servicios prestados en contra de Voldemort", por fin de algo me sirvió ser el "famoso" Harry Potter. Ese pequeño altercado con la autoridad no la detuvo. Nada iba a truncar sus sueños.

Poco después, gracias a su inteligencia y manejo de masas, consiguió un importante puesto en el ministerio. Me sentí orgulloso de ella cuando fundo la Comisión de Derechos contra la Explotación Indebida de las Criaturas Mágicas, algo así como los Derechos Humanos muggles, y después su sueño de fundar un Sindicato Independiente para el Trato Justo de Los Elfos Domésticos, se hizo realidad, el único miembro por el momento es Dobby, pero Hermione es muy persistente así que, no dudo que pronto obligue, digo convenza a alguien más. No dudo para nada que algún día llegue a ser Ministra de Magia. Después de todo cuenta con la capacidad de llegar hasta donde le plazca.

_Hoy he querido regresar_

_el tiempo para respirar_

_sacarme todo lo que pesa y lo que no me servir_

Estamos en Noviembre 2005, hace unos días me llamo, dándome la peor noticia de mi vida, se casa. Me dijo que ya es hora de contar con una pareja con la cual compartir su vida, que ya era momento de tener esa estabilidad familiar, ya que en lo laboral le iba muy bien, que quería formar una familia tan bonita como la de Ron.. El piso se derrumbo bajo mis pies, cada palabra fue un doloroso golpe al corazón. No me atreví a preguntar quien era en maldito canalla que me la arrebata, ni tampoco decirle que no se casara, y que si quería formar una familia lo hiciera conmigo, ¿quién era yo para coartar su decisión de ser feliz?, Mi oportunidad se había esfumado y yo tenia que aceptarlo, muy a mi pesar.

_sólo un momento para estar_

_sólo volver a comenzar_

_a darme cuenta de las cosas que me engañan_

_que me dan y que no he pedido._

Así que, espero su visita, dijo que vendría a entregarme la invitación personalmente. Ayer no pude dormir.

* * *

**Se me acaba**

_Anoche me di_

_cuenta que el tiempo lentamente pasaba_

_Cuando descubr_

_el daño que haces cuando no estás_

Heme aquí sentado en el escritorio junto a la ventana, me gusta ver a la gente pasar mientras trabajo, a veces me distraigo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es lo que mueve a todas esas persona, como serán sus vidas, y que tal vez otras personas al verme transitar por las calles piensen como es la mía.

_Y me vi, yo me vi_

_tratando de completar mi alma_

_y me vi, yo me vi_

_buscándome entre nada_

La foto de mis amigos y yo cuando teníamos 11, me sonríe, y otro cuadro más, en el que solo aparecemos Mione y yo a los 17, poco antes de que me marchara, también lo hace. ¿En verdad pienso dejarla ir de mi vida así de fácil.

Son las 20:00 hrs., y estoy frente a pilas de papeles llenos de casos para el Ministerio, esperando a la mujer de mi vida, para que ella me entregue la invitación a su boda.

_Y ya distingu_

_lo que mas duele_

_lo que más me hace falta_

lo que más ped

y sólo lo quiero que estés aqu

Mi departamento esta hecho un desastre, pero es que, con tanto trabajo que hemos tenido últimamente no he tenido tiempo de asear, para variar, la persona que me ayuda con las labores domesticas y con la preparación de la comida, esta enferma, ya estoy harto de la comida rápida. Y ahora que lo recuerdo... aun no ceno.

Mientras busco por toda la sala, bajo los papeles y ropa regados por todas partes, (debo confesar el orden no es lo mío), la mitad de hamburguesa que me sobro del almuerzo (si tenia suerte aun servia), llaman a la puerta, no puedo evitar sobresaltarme.

_Y te vi, yo te vi_

_ya no quiero que dejes de estar junto a mi_

_Yo te vi_

_y ya todo terminaba_

Es Hermione... –Me digo tratando de recoger un poco lo que estaba tirado en el piso, o mejor dicho esconderlo arrojándolo a mi dormitorio y asegurándome de cerrar la puerta. Corro a abrir.

Exactamente es ella, tan hermosa como siempre, ataviada con un abrigo largo muy fino color negro, una bufanda color marrón rodeaba su cuello, combinando con ese hermoso par de ojos castaños que son mi perdición.

_I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,_

_Because it came from you._

Hola – Me sonríe y después me da un abrazo. Siento como si el corazón se escapara de mi pecho, tengo que controlarme.

Adelante, estas en tu casa – Le cedo el paso y le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo, colgándolo en el pechero a un lado de la puerta, tomo su bolso de piel negro y lo pongo también en el pechero, no hay lugar donde dejarlo.

Me quede boquiabierto al ver su atuendo, una blusa negra con cuello en "v", una minifalda marrón y para completar, un par de botas largas un poco por debajo de las rodillas.

¿Qué sucede me veo mal? – Dice divertida al ver mi reacción.

Eh... nno... no ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Si encuentro el sofá con gusto – Señala con la mirada el bulto de ropa, papeles y cachivaches sobre el sillón. Pero que torpe, olvide quitar lo de encima del sofá.

_Y sin ti no estoy tranquilo_

_Porque el aire se me acaba_

Apenado recojo un poco. Mione da unos pasos dejando escapar un grito ahogado y quedándose perpleja.

¿Estas bien Hermione? – Le pregunto sobresaltado y botando las cosas que ya había levantado al piso.

Cccreo que pise algo... hay sangre bajo mi bota – dice inquieta.

Seguramente es el ratón que vi ayer rondando la cocina – No debí decir eso por que se puso pálida. Me hinco y levanto su bota poco a poco.

Tranquila Hermione, no es sangre, solo es salsa de tomate, acabas de encontrar mi cena.

Digo con calma mientras voy por algunas toallas de papel para quitar los restos de la hamburguesa de la suela de su zapato. Por suerte las encuentro rápido, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabia que las tenia.

_Y sin tu voz nada escucho_

_Porque todo se me acaba_

¡¡POR MERLÍN HARRY!! – Refunfuña (me encanta cuando se enoja y su pequeña nariz se arruga) –

Definitivamente un día de estos vendré a ordenar tu departamento – Dice en reprimenda cruzada de brazos.

Tenia razón, esto más que departamento parecía un nido de ratas. Me alegra que se preocupara por mi, y tentativamente iba a aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero pronto comprendí el asunto.

No creo que puedas, ya que te casaras próximamente y dudo que tengas tiempo... – No pude evitar decirlo con cierto reproche.

Ella no dice nada, mantiene la mirada abajo mientras limpia la suela de su bota. Hay un pequeño silencio incomodo.

_Ya conoc_

_el dolor no lo quiero volver a sentir_

_pasa por mi_

_y lentamente me quita lo que te di_

¿Quién es el?

Un buen hombre, que me ama – Dice escuetamente.

Seguramente es un idota que solo quiere aprovecharte de ti.

Vamos Harry, madura un poco.

Oye, tengo 25 años, soy un hombre maduro.

Si claro – Entorna los ojos.

¿Viniste aquí a entregarme tu invitación ó a discutir? – Comienzo a enfadarme. Por que en el fondo sé, que tiene razón. Estoy actuando como Ron cuando tenia catorce.

Tienes razón – Lo dice con un dejo de enojo, coge su bolsa del perchero y saca un sobre. – Toma – Me lo extiende y lo tomo.

Cuando lo tuve en mis manos y vi mi nombre escrito en tinta esmeralda, sentí una sacudida, si tenia que decirle algo, tendría que ser ahora. ¿Pero por donde empezar?.

Otro silencio incomodo.

_Todo te di_

_ya sabes lo que mas siento ya te lo di_

Perdona Harry – Ella habla primero.

¿Qué? – digo algo confuso.

Que me perdones, tienes razón, no vine aquí a pelear – me tiende la mano -- ¿Amigos como siempre?

Había algo muy cierto esas tres palabras, "amigos como siempre", eso es lo que íbamos a ser si no me apresuraba a decirle que no se casara, que la amaba y que nadie jamás la iba a amar como yo.

Si claro amigos – Dije dándole la mano y resistiéndome a tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla. No podía hacerle esto, no nuevamente, ya no era un niño de quince años ya era adultos de 25, y tenia que comportarme como tal, respetando su decisión de casarse con otro, aun a costa de perderla.

25 años... ¿Cómo es que pude vivir tanto? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo es que he podido sobrevivir sin ella todo este tiempo?.

_Todo te di_

_con nada me he quedado_

Bueno, será mejor que me valla.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Bote la dichosa invitación en el sofá.

No gracias Harry, sabes, quiero caminar un poco y tal vez tomar café en la cafetería dos calles más adelante, estar un rato a solas. Tengo mucho que pensar... sobre la boda, tu sabes.—Me mira con esa mirada de niña buena que me derrite.

Esta bien Hermione como quieras – No me quedo otra más que decir eso. La acompaño hasta la puerta, le ayudo a ponerse su abrigo, las piernas me temblaban como un adolescente, ¿Le digo o no?¿Qué hacer?.

_Y sin tí no estoy tranquilo_

_Porque el aire se me acaba_

Hermione... – "Vamos dile que la amas y que solo contigo podrá ser enteramente feliz". Me suplica una voz en mi cabeza.

¿Si Harry? – Me mira suplicante, tal vez ella también desea que la detenga y le suplique que se quedara conmigo por siempre. O en realidad solo es producto de mi imaginación, un pretexto para pedirle que no se valla.

Cuídate mucho ¿si?, se muy feliz – Si, lo sé, soy un cobarde.

Gracias – Me da un beso en la mejilla y se cuelga de mi cuello, lo que me hace sentir como si miles de Snitchs revolotearan en mi estomago. Esa sensación, cuanto la extrañaba.

Harry... – Se detiene antes de salir por completo.

"Por favor di que me amas y que no te casaras" – Pienso suplicando que eso sea lo que sea que quiera decirme.

Espero que asistas a mi boda – Mi mundo se viene a bajo, de nuevo.

No te preocupes estaré allí... Te lo prometo – Digo sin pensar, como si quisiera estar en primera fila viendo como se casa con otro que no soy yo. Me sonríe satisfecha por mi repuesta y cierra la puerta.

Se fue.. y con ella se fueron mi corazón, y la oportunidad de ser feliz toda mi existencia.

_Y sin tu voz nada escucho_

Porque todo se me acaba 

Me deje caer sobre el sofá, no podía llorar, no había más que hacer que resignarse.

Es lo mejor Harry, ella merece alguien mejor tu – Me digo a mi mismo no creyendo una palabra. Aunque suene pretencioso no hay nadie mejor para ella que yo, y nadie mejor que ella para mi, absolutamente nadie.

Dijo que iba a estar en la cafetería a dos calles cierto ¿así que...?¿Probablemente lo dijo intencionalmente para que fuera a buscarla? – Me doy ánimos poniéndome de pie,

Tal vez ella quiere que valla e impida su boda. – "¿Impedir su boda? No es mala idea. Creo que seria romántico si llego cuando digan "Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora ó calle para siempre", entonces entro y digo "YO", la tomo entre mis brazos y huimos montados en mi escoba a un lugar lejano. No se, creo que es una idea ridícula, y a decir verdad un poco tonta y por demás cursi."—

_Y sin tí no estoy tranquilo_

_Porque el aire se me acaba_

Harry, Harry, Harry, cada día estas peor... ¿QUÉ HAGO? –Estoy desesperado, mis manos se van directamente a mi cabello alborotado, despeinándolo aun más.

¿Qué hago? – Hundo mi rostro sobre mis manos y miro la dichosa invitación en el sillón, lo tomo.

"No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que... ir por ella y decirle que la necesito, que no podría vivir sin ella, que es lo mejor que tengo, y que quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre, no hay de otra... " Pienso, mientras mis dedos juguetean con aquel sobre.

_Y sin tu voz nada escucho_

_Porque todo se me acaba_

"¿Pero que demonios esperas? Ve ahora mismo por ella "Es el mejor consejo que mi conciencia pudo darme. Salgo corriendo a toda velocidad, ni siquiera recuerdo si cerré la puerta. La casera me arroja algo que no alcanzo a distinguir, profiriendo maldiciones y quejándose de que alteraba el orden, la paz y tranquilidad del edificio. Pero absolutamente nada me detendrá ni siquiera la casera loca.

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, por fin estoy allí frente a la cafetería en la que dijo que estaría, recuerdo que bien pude haberme aparecido en algún callejón cercano, pero por la angustia lo olvide. Me pego al vidrio del aparador buscándola, el lugar no esta muy lleno aun así, no la veo. Tal vez por mi tardanza ya se había ido. "Vamos piensa Harry ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? A su casa no creo...¿Dónde buscas primero...?

And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

¿Buscas a alguien? – Escucho una voz a mis espaldas, me quedo helado, mi Hermione estaba allí. Di media vuelta.

Si... a ti – Digo abrazándola, ella se sobresalta pero después me corresponde. -- Hermione no me dejes por favor, no sabría que hacer sin ti...—

I knew I loved you before I met you 

Me separo de ella y tomo su rostro entre mis manos

Eres lo que más amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado... No te cases con ese idiota, por favor quédate conmigo para siempre – Suplico con un nudo en la garganta.

Quise ir y encontrarme a mi mismo, cuando todo lo que soy esta aquí, contigo, por que todo lo que soy y lo que quiero ser eres tu. – Hice una pausa. Sus mejillas comienzan a mojarse con las lagrimas derramadas por sus ojos.--Fui un estúpido al dejarte ir una vez y ya no quiero volver a hacerlo, nunca...

Harry no leíste la invitación ¿verdad?

¿Qué? -- No entendió que diablos tiene que ver con todo lo que acabo de decir la dichosa invitación.

Lee la invitación – No dice más. Yo obedezco, si eso me va a resolver mis dudas...

Como salí tan deprisa no recuerdo donde la deje, espera un momento... – Meto la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y tente un papel, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la metí allí.

I think I dreamed you into life 

Observo el sobre.

"Sr. Harry J. Potter"

Lo abro de mala gana. Era una invitación muy elegante, con dos tórtolas que revoloteaban sosteniendo en su pico un lazo blanco, al fondo un corazón dorado, y en cada esquina flores en botón que florecían una y otra vez. Hasta allí no hay nada de maravillosos. La abro, una tarjetita blanca cayó al piso, pero opte por recogerla después, la leo en voz alta.

Esta usted cordialmente invitado al enlace matrimonial de la Srita Hermione Jane Granger, con el Sr Harry.. ¿QUE? – No es posible creo que mis lentes necesitan más graduación o la desesperación me hace ver visiones. Me los quito y tallo mis ojos.

...El Sr. Harry James Potter – No hay duda, es mi nombre, la miro entre asombrado y feliz. No se que decir. Ella recoge la tarjeta toma mi mano libre y la pone allí, mis piernas comienzan a temblar.

"_Querido Harry, esta podría ser la invitación a nuestra boda, claro, solo si aceptas. _

_Harry James Potter ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Tu Mione"_

I knew I loved you before I met you 

Mis manos temblaban, la leí unas 10 veces más o menos para estar seguro. No se que decir, tal vez por que en esta ocasión las palabras no son necesarias. La miro con los ojos humedecidos, es suficiente para que ella entienda que es un "si". Hermione y yo siempre hemos tenido un lazo psíquico especial, ella puede saber lo que pienso con solo mirarme y viceversa. Después de todo habíamos nacido el uno para el otro.

La abrazo fuertemente para después darle un largo y profundo beso ante la mirada de los transeúntes curiosos y los aplausos de las personas dentro de la cafetería, que habían presenciado todo tras el aparador.

I have been waiting all my life 

Cumpliría lo prometido, iría a su boda, solo que cuando hice aquella promesa, no me imaginaba que el novio seria yo...

FIN

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño epilogo junto con el extra, no se igual y algún día hago un fic del epilogo :P, sobre todo el fantástico viaje de Harry, como conoció Ron a su esposa y las manifestaciones de Herm :P, pero eso será mucho después._

_Música (siguiendo la línea anterior de musicalizacion :p): Hoy y Se me acaba de Morbo y un fragmento de I knew I love you de Savage Garden._

_Nota del Autor: La boda se realizo y fue faustosa, tuvieron 2 hijos hombres, y Hermione se postulo para Ministra de Magia, pero no fue elegida debido a que para algunos sus ideas eran muy radicales, pero aun así, es feliz y tal vez sea la próxima :P._

_**Aiosami:** GRACIAS :D!! Mi ser Feliz!!!! :D.Chica siempre me levantas el animo nn y me haces pensar que después de todo esto de los fics no es perdida de tiempo :D. Haber q te parece esta nueva locura mía nn._

_Nunca cambies chica :D!!! sigue siendo como eres x q eres una persona súper tierna, buena onda, buena amiga, genial, fantástica escritora, y muchas, muchas cualidades más.:D!!!! TNX x ser tan linda conmigo nn, y perdón si a veces soy medio desesperante :P. Sabes q yo tmb t aprecio muxo nn!!!_

_**Iory S:** Holas :D!!! Gracias x leerme nn. Y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y darme la idea del epilogo, la verdad es q no lo tenia contemplado pero cuando recibí tu review me vino la idea y tenia que escribirla :P, Me gustaría muxo leer lo que escribes nn. Saludos :D, yo tmb soy de México, del D.F. :D_

_**pgranger**: Gracias por seguir esta historia de principio a fin :D!!!Bueno espero q t haya gustado :P, la verdad es q el final no me gusto muxo y haber si esto salio mejor :P. Tienes ABSOLUTAMENTE TODA LA RAZON en lo q dices. Harry y Hermione son el uno para el otro :D._

_**crystalswan: **Gracias niña :D!!! Te agradezco infinitamente x leer esto de principio a fin nn. En realidad no c q decir nnU, creo q no necesitas mi permiso :P, x mi no hay problema nn, después d todo tu ya tenias la idea antes q yo T.T. Cuando lo escribas me encantaria leerlo :D. Saludos._


End file.
